bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stray Street Love
Summary Roxy and Boo meat on a one in a million chance, Boo and Roxy then get stuck outside together giving Roxy a taste of freedom and making her want that freedom, but when Rob interfears will Roxy be able to live with the pup she wants, or will she live an indoor life with her jerk older brother? Characters * Rob * Boo * Roxy * Bolt * (Will be added as they enter the story) Story Roxy's tongue lolled out of her mouth as her owner peeted her head before tying her rope to the pole and them too her collar. Giving her one more reassuring pat before closing the door. Roxy turned in a few circles getting ready to lay down when she heard barking. She looked back and saw that a grey dog was running at her. At that same instant the grey dog turned his head and his eyes widened with fear as she skidded to a halt right in front of her. There noses pressed together. He backed away slightly his eyes still widened in fear. “You gotta help me!” He stuttered gesturing to the three dogs that had been chasing him that we're slowly getting closer. “Why should I help you?” Roxy said slightly angered at his rude demant. “Please! I need help!” He said pouting his bottom lip out and flopping his ears down giving her the best puppy face he could. Roxy couldn't resist and got up scratching the door so her owners would let her in. They opened the door and Roxy let the mystery dog slide in behind her before they shut the door. “So whats you're name?” Roxy said as she crept slowly. “My names Boo! and you?” Boo said a bit louder that Roxy expected. “Bee= quiet or Rob will hear you and..” Roxy started but was cut off by a deep growling voice. “I will do what!” Someone said from the corner. Boo looked over and saw a yellow pup that looked a bit like Roxy but he was all yellow except for two black patches one over each eye. He also had a deep scar over his left eye. “Oh hey Rob..” Roxy said nervously scratching her leg. “Oh Hey.” He replied dryly then looked over at Boo. “and who is this?” He said growling at the smaler than him grey dog. “H-Hi im Boo..” Boo was able to stutter out, slowly sinking under Rob's deathly gaze. “Well whatever you're name is! Get out!” He growled. Boo slowly walked over to the door when Roxy jumped out. “Rob he has a valid reason to be here can you not let him stay for only a few hours!” Roxy growled at her older brother the fur on her neck fluffing up. “Roxy get out of the way, this stranger is not allowed in our house!” Rob said slowly taking steps towards Boo. “Rob! You have NO reason to..” Roxy started anger filling her eyes when Rob took his paw and swung it at her hitting her shoulder and making her stumble too the side of the room. When she tried to get up her shoulder denied her and she fell. Boo got up and ran to her side, ignoring Rob's death stare as he tried to help Roxy up. “ You had NO reason to do that!” Boo growled at the bigger dog Boos paws ached for a battle even though he knew he had no chance against this large mutt. As Rob took another step suddenly a woman showed up and grabbed Rob's collar. Dragging him outside, AFter tying him up outside she grabbed Roxy noticing her awkwardly bent shoulder and brought her over to the table and worked on trying to see what was wrong with the shoulder. Boo sat waiting for Roxy to come back and soon enough Roxy was set back on the ground. A Small ice pack strapped to her shoulder. “Hehe..” Roxy laughed nervously trying to walk without knocking the Ice pack off her shoulder. After wobbling over to her dog bed she laid down and looked up at Boo. “Rob's outside, you can just stay here..” She said patting next to her and moving a bit. Boo shook his head and laid down in front of her. “im fine.” He said “So thats your brother?” Boo said, Roxy just nodded. “Yeah..” She said looking away. “So whats so nice about a home?” Boo asked Roxy. Roxy looked at him happy too change the subject. “They Feed me, play with me and make sure i'm safe!” She said thinking about how her whole life she had lived here. “Nice...” Boo said “Outside we hunt for ourselves, entertain ourselves and we live every second of our lives thinking we might be in danger!” “Really? Isn't that..scary?” Roxy said. Boo nodded. “Yeah it is, but also exhilarating and amazing!” Boo said sighing thinking about earlier when he was running from those dogs. “Wow..I wish I could live on the streets...” Said Roxy thinking about what it would be like doing what Boo did every day. “I have an Idea! Later me and you can slip outside and tonight I can give you a tour of the outdoors?” Boo said. Roxyz ears perked up. “Really! You would do that?” Roxy said watching Boo nod made her want to jump in excitement. “Thank you!” She said giving his cheek a lick. “Hehe No Prob..” He said blushing. It wasn't very long until the moon was high in the sky and Rob was fast asleep. “Boo..” Roxy said poking him. “Huh?” Boo sat up. “Come on, they left the door open!” Roxy whispered too Boo. “Lets go!” Boo said sitting up and slowly walking to the door. “Coming!” Roxy said gingerly stepping too the door and walking it out with Boo. As soon as they got around the corner Roxy let out a howl of triumph “I did it!” Roxy howled. “Hehe might want too calm it with the howling...” Boo said. “Sorry..i'm not used to being out here..” She said nervously fiddling with her paws. “Its alright, now come on let's get to know the streets!” he said playfully shouldering her. WIP will add more soon!